


Attractive Fixed Set

by Masu_Trout



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/F, Repairs as Flirting, Robot/Human Relationships, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: The least assuming repair shops always offer the best service.





	Attractive Fixed Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!

"Oh!" said the stranger, her hand all-but-inside Sierpinski's chassis, "you're lovely."

Sierpinski tried not to jump; she wasn't used to compliments, especially from people touching her so intimately. "Nothing special, I assure you."

"Don't be ridiculous! I didn't know you could _do_ this with nanocarbon."

Were all back-alley hackers this forward? This complimentary? She might need repairs more often, if so.

The hacker seemed to remember herself, then; she coughed and said, "I'm sorry, I'll just—do my job, now."

"No, no—" 

"But—"

Both paused.

"But if you want to stay a while, after..."

" _Yes_ ," said Sierpinski, "I'd like that."


End file.
